


Vhat are we waiting for?

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterbirth, Aunty wanda, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Office, Work In Progress, XReader, earlywakeupcalls, part2, your son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a load of work to do, and your baby and patner is not exactly helping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday night.... 

You was sitting in your office chair which you only used after a long mission, you was writing up an essay about the previous mission from Tuesday night. The mission was to join Natasha and Clint to sneak into a H.Y.D.R.A base and Hack into the files, you stood outside of the door taking guard while Natasha was searching for more of HYRDA secrets. Clint however just stood further along the corridor on the higher levels shooting anything that approached.  
Anyway the desk was full of paper work, nearly taking up your laptops keyboard, your h/c hair was up in messy bun and you still wore your light blue worksuit-- not much of a work suit more like a cat suit -- still from your meeting with director Fury earlier. You was about to pack up when you found once again another paper form to fill in. You faced palmed your desk and lifted it back up rubbing it.  
Two hours later and you were still sitting in the same position, this time you were starring at your computer screen when...  
SWOOSH.  
A clear bright light passed through your eyes, it startled you a little and all the paper work on your desk flipped everywhere. You hit your fist on the desk and rose from your seat. All you could here was giggling from the living room next door.  
"PIETRO MAXIMOFF!!!" You shouted at the top of your lungs. Within 0.1 seconds your husband was leaning against the doorway with your 1 year old son resting on his hip.  
"vhat is wrong dear? "He asked innocently with his blue puppy dog eyes.  
"VROOM!" Your son started repeating the sound of the previous run.  
"I tell you what is wrong! I sat here all evening doing paperwork and you and your super fast powers rush by me, make all the paperwork scatter and the worse of all you are carrying our son in your hands. "Your face turned read like you was going to boil over any minute.  
"Vell in my defence i was just passing time so you could vinish quicker. Plus i vanted to see if you are as fuming as you look in that suit. "He winked at you, how could you stay angry at him for long plus his strong Russian accent always threw chills down your spine.  
"Please dont use such words around our (sons name), I'm sorry i wanted to spend time with you both but i have to get this finished." You squeezed your sons cheeks making him giggle and turned to Pietro with tears in your eyes. His gentle hand touched the back of your head and rubbed your neck.  
"Very well, your choice it's past (sons name) vedtime, i think it be best if he got too ved early tonight. "He wiggle his finger on your h/c sons cheek.  
"Yes unlike all this past week, when mommy been not in the house. "You tapped his little nose and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Say voodnight to mommy!" Both your boys started waving and blew kisses while you sat back down in your chair.  
You thought to yourself how lucky you were, after meeting Pietro via avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, you feel in love with him straight away despite his agro with Ultron. Usually S.H.I.E.L.D couples wouldn't work, but you both worked around it. If you were called in then Pietro would most likely stay home, if Pietro was needed then you would stay at home but if you were both needed then you always had aunty Wanda or even Uncle Tony with Pepper.. maybe we should just say Pepper.  
Just as you were comfortable to finish your last piece of work, another gush of wind came through and grabbed you within 0.5 seconds, you found yourself in your bedroom lying on the bed. In front of you was a slightly out of breathe Pietro and (sons name) laughing in his arms.  
"Wow your getting slow speedy." You joked with your husband who gave you a look which could kill.  
"I guess its all this homemade chocolate cake you keep on veeding me up on. "He replied back leaving you raising an eyebrow.  
"ME WANT CHOC CAKE!" (sons name) screamed  
"Beware Sonic next time you will be ice and baby you cant have chocolate cake now your be sick, in the morning you can though "You thought of freezing him with your incredible ice powers.  
"If you can catch me Elsa. "He stuck his tounge out when your back was turned walking out of your bedroom.  
\---  
"Finally!" You stretched your arms out and dripping the pen, you put all the paperwork back in your briefcase and stored it in the metal cabinet, locking it with your keys and putting in on the top shelf. You turned off the lights and left the office heading to lock the house up.  
Up the stairs and to the hallway, you snuck into your (sons name) nursery, but when you opened the door to the blue room, you panicked noticing that he was not in his white crib. Fully opening the door you saw him in his daddy's arms, both full asleep on the rocking chair near the window.  
You pulled down the blind and struggled to take (sons name) from Pietro's grip. Once finally achieved you gave him another kiss and stroked his h/c hair, even with his daddy's blue eyes closed he looked peaceful. Once placed in his cot, you walked over to Pietro fast asleep.  
"Yo speedy. "You whispered in his ears, Pietro stirred a little but didn't open his eyes. "Wow." You was astonished by how tired he was. So for payback about earlier when he mocked your ice powers, you decided revenge was due.  
You twisted your wrist and started to lightly move your fingers until a blue sparkle came out very lightly you started to wet his head with ice water making his usual white locks turn to dark.  
"ARGHH!---" He shouted but was cut of by your hand over his mouth and realised when he came to terms with his senses. "_______ vhat the hell?"  
"You nearly woke (sons name) up!" You warned your newly woken husband, he looked like your friend Steve when he came out of the ice.  
"Vhy could you not wake me up normally?"He asked.  
"Cause you mocked my powers earlier, anyway thought you liked a bit of fun." Your left e/c eye winked. He rose up, lifting you into bridal style and started to carry you out the room.  
"Wait." You said and looked down to the ground where you turned on the microphone speaker therefore you could hear if (sons name) stirred in the night. You then put your soft lips on Pietro cheek, and he continued to walk to your bedroom.  
He sat you on your bed and you laid upon the black bed sheets, Pietro jumped on the bed beside you. His fingers with yours and you both stared at the perfect match.  
"You're a great dad, you know that." You smiled about how blessed your life actually was.  
"You're a great mom as vell, ve couldn't do it vithout each other."He started to kiss upon your neck leaving a trace of affection behind.  
"I know do you ever feel like (sons name) wants someone to play with besides us, you know he got Clint and Laura's children but a soul mate all the time. I just hate that we dont have enough time. "You looked down and a frown over came your face.  
"You Vant another one (nickname)?" Pietro stopped kissing your neck and starred down at you with his icy blue eyes.  
"I do but i dont know if it be a great idea." You responded.  
"Wow, I never thought i hear you say this, i totally agree i have been thinking vhis for a long time now. "He scratched behind his head, messing his hair up.  
"You have? I guess two wouldn't be that hard, it be more time off, more family time i suppose."You shrudded your shoulders.  
"Vell then what are we vaiting for? "Pietro smirked and passionately crushed into your lips.  
\-----  
Next morning.............. (extended ending.)  
You stood by the kitchen side , buttering your piece of toast while waiting for Pietro to wake (sons name) up.  
SWOOSH.  
Not only did the wind gush by you, you also heard giggling once again.  
"PIETRO MAXIMOFF!!"You screamed and ran to the back door to see him and your son laughing on the grass. "Omg look at my hair."  
Your hair was stuck up due to the amount of wind that Pietro caused in one room, it looked absolutely terrible at least your two boys found it amusing.  
"You did not see that coming?" Pietro started to saying and (sons name) said the 'coming' at the end.  
You leaned on the backdoor frame, smirking at your two boys, and praying that your next addition would be a girl. PRAY TO VALHALLA.


	2. Return from Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth of your second born, its time to face what your son will think. You feel so stressed and sore, peitro tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was requested a while back a second part of this, and finally decided to do it. I hope you enjoy, and im thinking of doing a one shot mommy x reader requests.

Pietro part 2 

"Right careful my darling." Pietro spoke behind you, he was supporting your back as you made your way to the front door. 

"Pietro, its like you don't know i have already done this once." You chuckled lightly.

You were just arriving home after delivering a healthy baby girl in the delivery room just yesterday, truth be told you were rather sore and not feeling a 100%, yet that was to be expected. And to make matters worse, Pietro was more worried and causing you anxiety the way he kept on ushering over you and your new delivery.

"I know, i know, its just a bit different this time, she's my printessa." His accent sang in your ears. 

You ignored him, he was being a protective father already over his newborn daughter. Yet he always scorned you for being protective over the son, but now the shoe was on the other foot.

Speaking of your blonde haired son, he soon would meet his new younger sister and you weren't entirely sure how he was going to feel about it, after being a only child for the past three years. You were praying that he would actually take to it, but being daddy's and mommy's favourite all the time was going to be a bit off an issue, particularly with Pietro.

"Ready?" You asked, looking up to him, he simply nodded and unlocked the door. 

"Mommy, Daddy!" (Sons name) screamed running to the front door, Wanda chased after him, she was fully focused on catching him up, but when she saw you she stopped and smiled. 

"Hello baby." You passed your new daughter to your husband and gave your mini man, a giant hug."We have someone for you to meet." You moved your hand over his head. 

Pietro crouched down to your son, resting your tiny newborn daughter in his left arm. He wrapped his arm around his blonde son, and welcomed the two new siblings to another. 

"(Sons name) meet your new baby sister (daughters name), you have to promise that you will look after her vor all your life. Do you vhink vhat you could do that vor me?" He asked.

Your son simply nodded his head and smiled brightly, he gazed at his sister, not in hate but in fascination.

"Would aunty Wanda want a cuddle with the newborn?" You invited your sister in law.

"Can i?" She wondered.

"Of course you can, your her aunty!" You 

"I may hurt her though." She backed away.

"Wanda, you could not hurt her even if you tried. I was nervous at first incase my ice powers reacted yet they did not. You held (sons name) when he was born, I'm sure you can hold her." You was determined that she could.

"I know you can control it sis." Pietro reassured her even more. 

Wanda slowly approached her, she studied the baby and went to hold her, but stopped. The sokovian looked back at you, her eyes grew wider yet you simply nodded to encourage her. 

She took the baby out of her brothers arm and rested the newborn on hers. Her eyes and posture seemed relaxed, she looked as if she was falling in love with the new addition.

"Vow, I'm an aunty again." Her eyes watered in proudness of her brother and his wife. 

 

You eyes seemed to grow even more tired, bags started to form under your eyes, you felt hazy and sleepy. As if you were going to fall into a sleep any minute until Pietro spoke... 

"How about i put the children to bed and you take a nap." He suggested.

"I can help." Wanda added. 

"No I'm fine." You reassured the twins.

"Y/n please you must be exhausted." Pietro pleaded.

"Even i van see in your mind, vhat you want to rest, you are strong but child birth has took a strain." Wanda eyes went a darker red, her gaze strung upon you to see, whats in your mind.

"No I'm fine." You disobeyed, your stubbornness getting the better of you.

"Right, Wanda can you put (sons name) to bed, and i make the milks for (daughters name) while you can try get her to sleep." Pietro instructed.

"Deal." You smiled, walking over to say goodnight to your son, planting a kiss on his head. 

"Have a goodnight sleep, my beautiful boy." Your e/c irises sparkled as you gazed down at your son, he smiled happily and began to walk to his room, Wanda trailed behind.

You took a deep sigh and planted yourself on the sofa, your daughter buried in your arms. So far she was a quiet baby who fell asleep quite quickly. You felt tired as well after the manic of the birthing process, so falling asleep on the sofa with your baby in arm was no surprise to you. But Pietro was a bit shocked.

As he walked into through the kitchen door to the lounge, he stopped in his tracks nearly spilling the two warm bottle he held in his hands.

"My two favourite printessa's ." He smiled at his two girls.

"I used to be." Wanda chuckled.

"You're my sister, lets face it I'm not your favourite male." Pietro argued back with the brunette.

"No, but you used to be." She twitched her head to the side.

"We're all grown up. Isn't she just beautiful?" He beamed down at his two girls. 

"Who y/n or (daughters name)?" Wanda chuckled.

"Both really." Pietro tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, you got lucky Pietro." She teased him.

"You vhink I vould have done worse?" He questioned her, as if he was questioning her authority. 

"Vell yes, in particular vhen you vere a flirtatious teenage. Not much has changed, y/n has tamed you slightly." She tied up her lace up boots.

"Yeah she did someving alright." He chuckled. "Goodnight my sweet sister, thank you, for everything." He kissed her on the cheek, smiling down at her.

"Goodnight my brother." She said opening the front door.

The closing of the door, startled you slightly making you move position; this was Pietro warning to get his girls to bed before they wake up. 

He quickly captured a snap of his two fast asleep girls, for payback after y/n caught him asleep in a chair a few years back. Pietro then harvested (daughters name) from y/n arms to his, and walked her to their room, where the cot was ready for her to be nestled in.

He pulled the pink blanket over her shoulders, and tucked her in so she would keep warm. For now (daughters name) would stay in their room, until she aged older and could sleep in her own room, the other side of the main bedroom. He planted a kiss on her forehead, which had little h/c hairs upon. 

"Goodnight my baby." He admired her while walking out of the bedroom to collect his wife.

"Just as i left you." He giggled to himself, watching y/n lightly snoring and looking rather comfortable snuggled up on the sofa. He had to get you up and off that sofa, otherwise you would be tense in the morning, which wouldn't help the pain that your body had been through in the past two days; as well as he was awfully sure that you would give him a bit of a beating if he didn't.

He crouched down and wrapped you around his arms, bridal style. He trailed down the corridor, switching off the lights and checking that the door is locked and the latch was on. 

Carrying you up the stairs took a bit of extra work, but he would do anything for more comfort for you. He nudged the master bedroom door with his foot, and put you down on the mattress, and quickly turned on the bedroom lamp, to be able to see. 

He then turned and walked back to you, moving you to where the pillow was and tucking you in comfortably. He then left a sweet kiss upon your lips, and walked over to strip off his t-shirt and trousers, leaving him in his boxers.

"Oo mummy likey!" You teased him, scaring the living daylight out of him.

"Y/n, your meant to be asleep?" He questioned, sitting on the bed next to you.

"Actually, i was so tired, and may have faked it for a lift up the stairs." You bit your lip.

"You sly, sly fox." He licked his lip in a teenage boy way.

"Plus you didn't take my bra off, or get me ready in pjs!" You exclaimed.

"I know, I apologise for that." He stroked a strand of your h/c hair, and ran his hand further down your back, and managed to unclip your bra, the stress which disappeared within that moment was luxury.

"Thats better." You said pulling your shirt over your head, collecting it with your bra and throwing it on the floor, to pick up in the morning. You decided to leave your pyjamas bottoms on, just for emergency as after births it can get pretty messy down there.

"How you veeling?" Pietro asked worried, walking to his side of the bed.

"Sore, but it's to be expected." You sighed

"I make you veel better with pancakes for breakfast." He tried to help ease the pain.

"Good, I've been thinking." You started to change conversation.

"Y/n, please dont tell me you vant another one already." Pietro laughed, praying that she wasn't that broody already.

"Pietro! No way, I'm not ready yet, besides I'm in no state for anyone to even want to touch me in that way." You felt disheartened and uncomfortable about your body's state at the current moment, being pregnant wasn't attracted and surely after pregnancy wasn't either. 

"Vor your information i happen to love you and your body in any form, Yes my sweet printessa." He reassured you by kissing you on your neck. 

"If (sons name) has started using ice magic, does this mean (daughters name) will be a speed monkey like you?" You smiled brightly at the thought that both of your children would take after their parents so much.

"One would only hope, before we know it our babies will grow up to be super heroes." Pietro mocked around. 

"Oh yeah another thing Pietro." You added.

"Yes my dearest." He replied.

"(Daughters name) is now your princess, what can i be?" You asked, wondering if your husband could even think of something on the spot that quick. 

"Your my queen." He trailed his finger down your cheek, rubbing it gently with his knuckle.

"You're my king." You whispered, placing your hand above his.

 

Extended ending.

2am.....

 

"Pietro!" You exclaimed to wake your blonde husband up.

"Vhat? Is she okay?" He rushed the words out of his mouth, getting all worries and shocked about if something happened to the baby without him knowing or waking up.

"Yeah she is fine." You stroked your arm through his silver blonde locks. 

"Vhats wrong?" He sat up straight, feeling rather concerned about his wife. 

"When do you think i be able to go back to work?" You questioned.

"Y/n, y/n, you wanna be away from me and the children already?" He asked, trying to create an effect on you. Although it did kinda hurt his feelings a little.

"No of course not, i just miss being out in the field thats all." You shrugged your shoulders, afraid that he might get annoyed with you. 

"I know my queen, but you need to be ready first. But being in the field there's not always certainty that we make it back." He looked rather upset, his head was bent down, not even daring to look you in the eye.

"I know, but its been my life. I cant sit inside all day." You caught his hands, rubbing circles on his skin, trying to reassure him.

"Please, I'm your not saying that, but perhaps calm it down on the amount of missions." He petitioned.

"If course, i try too. It take a while for me to even get back in shape." You mentioned.

"Y/n?"

"Yes?"

"I love you my queen."

"I love you too my king."

That night you slept engraved in another arms, sure there was wake up calls that both (sons name) and (daughters name) woke up in complete different timings. Yet you both continued to wake up and work together as team. This was your routine for the rest of the year, and most likely life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to do a part 2, please tell me. Thanks for all your support


End file.
